


[Podfic of] Veteran

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been thinking about changing things much more often recently, what with Cas being around the way he is now, and with what Ellen left him in her will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Veteran

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Veteran](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33373) by liadan14. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1W0Su3M) [19 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 42:30 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
